Talk:Call of Duty: Black Ops II
it was about time someone created this page. Jesus, thanks whoever created the page, Call of Duty 9 page looked retarded, IT'S OBVIOUSLY GOING TO BE DEVELOPED BY TREYARCH. IT WILL BE OBVIOUSLY CALLED BLACK OPS 2. DAMN IT. feargm 19:04, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Do we need a page up for FPSRussia's weapon thingey that's appering in the game? User:Collector1 20:07, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :When they confirms its real name or something. 20:08, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :We can't we call it Unnamed Quadrotor? ::It was confirmed on Call of Duty's site when it was leaked earlier. It's Quadroror. And seeing as Activision leaked it, it can be added. 20:20, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::It appears to me that, given the scene with horses in a highly arid area (I don't know if desert would be the right term), and that the first 1/3 of the game is set in the 1980's, it is likely that Mason, Woods, and Hudson will be involved in the Soviet-Afghan War . 04:23, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::since 1/3 of the game's at 1980, does it mean it's in the middle of operation charybdis? :: Woods A few parts of the trailer kind of make it look like Woods is back as a playable character, correct me if I'm wrong. 00:37, May 2, 2012 (UTC) One word Bullshit-- 02:02, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh my apologies, forgive me for mistaking Harper for Woods, @$$HOLE. 03:29, May 2, 2012 (UTC) UTP violations. UTP violations everywhere. Leon S. Kennedy AKA Shepard 19:01, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Zombies as a post-nuclear setting now? Yeah, it makes a bit of sense, a unused quote of Moon where Maxis says a quote which maybe means that his plans were not to blow up earth completely, but yes to kill just some zombies, but if the rockets also had some radiation it would mix with the 115 creating a new element and making more (different) zombies appear, the stars on the space would be much bigger and easy to see, as the earth atmostphere was destroyed by the rockets. ''Well, that was a much larger explosion than i have anticipated, i have done all i can... i simply hope these cauculations were correct'' And as the woman with the Winchester 1873 Rifle has ''1221'' on her truck cap maybe means that in 21/12/12 was set not to the end of the world according to the mayan calendary, but yes to start a new cycle, where Richtofen rules all zombies on the devastated earth... and this vid i found makes a bit of sense :3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iV5oCD-VyvA&feature=channel&list=UL ----ZombineTM 17/06/12 Unused quotes don't apply to canon if they were never intended to appear/actually appeared. As for the mayan calender, yes it's true that an era begins after their calender ends (or atleast the only calender written before the one which ends at 2012). But the date in which Moon takes place is unknown, aswell as the fact that we don't even know whether the Black Ops II Zombies will follow Black Ops and World At War which seems unlikely at this moment. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 16:31, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Yep, i know, but Treyarch maybe removed it to don't get so many mysteries for the other players, so in 2011 if it would have been added to the Moon radios it would explode these ''new nazi zombies map theory on radios'' videos on YouTube, it would be also good if the original gang goes back to the past (like WWII or even more before) to stop Richtofen and the 115 being discovered on Nazi Germany, while the other new 8-coop characters battle the zombies on the earth ruins, that would be good to divide the canon story to the 8 player coop mode or other missions ---ZombineTM 17/06/12 Your right, after Kino der Toten there was a speculation boom which lasted until Moon, it was unbearable and only about less than 3% of the videos were interesting, nevermind made actual sense. Moon shut it up, and as Zombies became more focused on the major easter eggs as opposed to actual gameplay, there became a massive drop in Quality. The canon series is dead and this series best not be related to it at all. Your idea of WWII is alright, but it should be the campaign, and Element 115 didn't come from Earth (as evident by the fact that they come in Meteor form). --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 22:25, June 17, 2012 (UTC) I've also found these 2 interesting videos> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3R66vSaFVCE&feature=channel&list=UL and http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2o8fQPiFSJg&feature=relmfu i still think the first one is fake, tough --ZombineTM 17/06/12 EDIT: my gosh, i can't belive my theory was right :3 '-ZombineTM 11/11/2012.' Lots of Info http://www.charlieintel.com/2012/05/02/strike-force-mode-time-hopping- storyline/ Check it Out. There will be two different stories 1 in 2025 and 1 in the 1980s You will play as Alex Mason in the 80s and son David Mason in 2025.There is a cold war between china and the us and the main villian is Raul Menendez and there is a female character pilot named anderson and then theres nelson which is on your team. Multiplayer will be all 2025 and new mode called strike force.DE727 04:56, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Question, will Ramirez be in this game? And if so, will he have to do everything? Darth Benny 05:49, May 2, 2012 (UTC) This is out of control -_---Dan67 12:54, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Does Treyarch really have business being in the future? If I'm not mistaken, I thought only Zampella and West were allowed creative control over any "Call of Duty games set in the post-Vietnam era, and even into the distant future," as per the MoU that Activision gave them to stay and create MW2 . So my question is this: how is Treyarch still able to make a futuristic setting for BO2 without going against this MoU? 18:56, May 2, 2012 (UTC) "It gave West and Zampella creative authority over the Modern Warfare brand, as well as Call of Duty games set in the post-Vietnam era, and even into the distant future..." You're right, Zampella and West have that creative control, but the fact is that they're not on IW anymore, so I think that MoU is not valid anymore (at least on that point).GabFlo 19:12, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Zampella and West do not own Call of Duty anymore. They left IW sometime after Modern Warfare 2. Or were fired. Can't remember. Darthdj31 (talk) 06:07, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Multiplayer Is there any leaked information about multiplayer features or something? If there is, we cannot post it here. We cant post leaked stuff Nism100 16:01, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Killstreak Name In the trailer, there is a scene of what looks like a Reaper/AC-130 killstreak witht the caption "X 47 Pegasus Kill". Should I put a picture of that on the page? CJB95 22:49, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Weaver Does anyone else think we should add Grigori Weaver to the list of characters? I mean, if Mason and Hudson will be there, don't you think that Weaver will be there, too? Novafan365, master of scrap 01:30, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Just because Mason and Hudson are in it, doesnt mean we should speculate. He isnt confirmed Thats like saying since Soap and Price were confirmed in MW3, we should add Foley, Dun and Ramirez to MW3 too. Qw3rty! 01:32, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Not really, I mean Dunn, Roley, and Ramirez weren't exactly the most important characters in the game, meanwhile Weaver actually had an impact in the game, and he was with Mason and Hudson when they ran away from the CIA. Novafan365, master of scrap 03:38, May 4, 2012 (UTC) it would more be like saying because price and soap were in a game nikolai would be in it Maurcus "Ut totus Alius Deficio" 12:08, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Likely, not confirmed. 'Nuff said. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 14:18, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Zombies Poster In the Zombies section you mention a poster with a girl holding a zombies head and a gun. Can someone post this, as I can not find it anywhere. Thanks. Burnem55 04:40, May 3, 2012 (UTC) You get from Gamestop when you pre-order BO2 Scoutrooper1 05:11, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Legooreostudios 15:35, May 4, 2012 (UTC) 8 players zombies? OK we have : Dempsey,Nikolai,Takeo,Richtofen/Samantha aaaannd that's it!?!? who else will be added? the marines? The marines are dead, they died in Verrückt while trying to rescue Peter McCain, Dempsey was the only survivor. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 10:22, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Well Mankind advanced fast MW3 we're still use Modern stuff like Abrams, Hinds, M4's, and unmanned drones controled by some guy back in the U.S., the modern computer, and the young men and women are still getting killed for things that are really not our problems. we then jump a few years ahead to 2025 where we have seemingly self aware robotic armies, hologram computers, AT-AT style tanks, and Jet/helecoppter hybrids. alot of advancement for such a short amount of time. Scoutrooper1 05:10, May 3, 2012 (UTC) MW3 was set in 2016 ealy 2017. It's amazing that in less than 10 years we have advaced as far as that. 2035 would have been a safer time.Scoutrooper1 23:41, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Or this is two separate timelines. 16:37, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :This seems more probable, MW3 just used a random date but modern day technology. The Black Ops timeline is more "realistic". 07:57, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :Honestly, that type of technology can probably be made, the U.S. probably has the blueprints, considering we're spending so much of our money on the military. Look at games like Deus Ex: HR Darthdj31 (talk) 06:17, November 13, 2012 (UTC) China http://www.ausgamers.com/features/read/3204647 Should we put something about China on this page? 22:11, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Secret service The soldiers with gas masks have "Secret Service" written on their breastplate. 04:14, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Redirect Page Can someone redirect black ops 2 to this page? It's very annoying to have to go to the search page every time i look for this article. 06:51, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks to this, it doesn't matter if it's a redirect or not, it'll always direct you to the search page. (it's already redirected to the page also). Hope that helps - 07:00, May 5, 2012 (UTC) THUhhh only 9 years? So how is it that from 2016 (MW3) to 9 years later (2025 in BO2) we have SO MUCH MORE mechas and unmanned armies in such a short period of time? If it was set in like 2040 or 2050 SURE, but 9 years only? come on now THEROFLBOAT talk 19:10, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Watch the interactive youtube videos for Black Ops 2. It goes into detail on how it actually is possible for all of this to happen. Qw3rty! 15:21, May 6, 2012 (UTC) You're assuming a shared timeline. 15:23, May 6, 2012 (UTC) @THEROFLBOAT: Per Raven's Wing. The Modern Warfare series has a much different plot and setting than the new Black Ops series, and they both don't share anything in common relating to pretty much everything time-wise and setting-wise... Callofdutyeditor2011 06:08, June 23, 2012 (UTC) This link could possibly help with the possibility of a shared timeline http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Jonathan_(Black_Ops) Cpl. Tony (talk) 23:38, July 18, 2012 (UTC) M4A1 Anyone else? DE727 20:43, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :Is this the pre-order poster available at GAME UK? 20:45, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Multiplayer Killstreaks To be honest, the future killstreaks are probably going to be beast. Imagine yourself firing rays from a jet or DRIVING A MOUNTED VEHICLE for once. Hopefully some new charactters pop up in Campaign as well as old ones, and new weapons for Zombies and Multiplayer. BlackHeartBrandon 00:52, May 6, 2012 (UTC)<3'Brandon Portal? I think it's time someone made a portal for this game. You know, something like this. --Bovinlep 15:10, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Zombies So, in the zombies section, it says that there's been confirmation that there will be a campaign, and that there will be 8 player support. But the link that's provided doesn't say anything about that. Novafan365, master of scrap 00:49, May 8, 2012 (UTC) In the Zombies ection, it says this: "in black ops 2 zombies you play as 4 tacitus corporation soldiers sent in with two goals contain the zombie threat find and kill tank dempsey,nikolai belinski,takeo masaki and edward richtofen "- This should be removed... Problem with trailer The first man you see why there is no shadow trailer of the shirt sleeve Give us some Madnessfan-grade grammar instead of N7-grade grammar, I don't think anyone can possibly know what exactly you said but you. 06:03, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Trivia should we put this picture in the gallery? It's quite funny having a horse motion capped XD Videos releasing a little info http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1BpE_4Q3JBM&feature=bf_prev&list=UU9UQPRW5dIhycl8LGl3984g http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0KE4qn4PKo&feature=bf_next&list=UU9UQPRW5dIhycl8LGl3984g They confirm the XM8 Rifle is the one held by Harper, there is a launcher on the forearm to replace throwing grenades. And other stuff im too lazy to put. Qw3rty! 15:54, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :This magazine is now out in the UK, therefore it is not leaked. We can start adding this info to articles. 10:26, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Video releasing a full campaign-length. (Skip to 1:29:00) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsA_lEOV_7M&list=PL65DF39CD842430DA&index=2&feature=plcp Remember: For Black Ops 2 gameplay skip to 1:29:00. Bye. 18:40, June 4, 2012 (UTC) You must see it You must see it, 11 minutes http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=XEa0-hGesAk Chicon CQB http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7k8CE_g7JEU&feature=g-all-u New SMG at 7:04 the Chicon CQB confirmed from the pick up icon from this video under at 9:58 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7k8CE_g7JEU&feature=g-all-u New Zombie Screenshots New Zombie Screenshots Hello guys, this is my first time posting, a friend of mine posted 2 screenshots and i wanted to share with you guys as i cant edit the black ops 2 page. http://www.charlieintel.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/20120605-141212.jpg http://www.charlieintel.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/20120605-142519.jpg 'XChromeT 23:15, June 5, 2012 (UTC) M249 1st Person and new Sniper http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GElKpJLvKLc&feature=player_embedded It shows the m249 in first person and a new sniper in the background at 3:19 and new shotgun at 2:40 and some sort of ballistic knife at 3:21 Black Ops 2 vs. Black Ops II Why isn't this article called Black Ops 2 instead of Black Ops II, because Black Ops II is just a stylization as far as I know, for example, the Call of Duty website calls it Black Ops 2. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 18:03, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :It's called "Black Ops II" almost everywhere. 14:22, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Think of it this way, is it called "World War 2" or "World War II"? --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 15:09, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :::World War 2... 15:28, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :: In here they call it Black Ops 2. Also with the behind the scenes. 16:18, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :::The title is Black Ops II -- Steyr ACR? Compare to (click on them for bigger versions). Looks more like a Steyr ACR than a KH2002 it seems. (Thanks Aug) 16:06, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Seems correct to me. 17:57, June 8, 2012 (UTC) i don't know if that the KH2002 or the ACR. Looks more like the BF3 KH2002 , Both seem like the Gun in your pictures. :The BF3 KH2002 is missing the divider in the middle of the top handle. Also, we can't really judge off of another game. 21:52, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :: - Pancor Jackhammer perhaps? 22:02, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Did some digging, looks like it is the Steyr ACR image. 05:25, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::KH2002 i think Yet more unidentifiable guns Spotted yet more weapons in a trailer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSNPtFOPWcc&feature=player_embedded#!. They're at 12:10. Two Spetsnaz soldiers are running along, one with what I can only make out to be some sort of M16 with ACOG (although it's most likely not an M16 at all) and both soldiers have G3s or MP7s or something on their backs. Thoughts? 14:13, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Unknown Weapons BOII.png The gun that is in the hands of the right soldier looks like some AR15 platform gun, but it sort of resembles the M8A1 too. 14:33, June 9, 2012 (UTC) In the trailer, the gun that resembles an AK-47 is actually an AN-94; the BO2 wiki is wrong in assuming that this is an AK-47 and the mistake must be righted before all credibility for that page goes out the window. :Both guns have been seen in the trailers. 16:54, June 27, 2012 (UTC) "First Direct Sequel" The headline lists this as the "first direct sequel" made by Treyarch, but wasn't Black Ops a direct sequel to World at War, seeing as it is a continuation of Reznov's story. And should we start referring to WaW, BO and BO2, collectively, as the "Reznov Trilogy", or something to that effect, seeing as how he plays prominent roles in WaW, BO and, presumably, BO2? --WTRiker 17:42, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Or the "World at War" trilogy, as it actually is. Black Ops has a seperate story to World at War, making it indirect. It's only a sequel because of numerous shared characters. Reznov is also not confirmed to have a promiment role in Black Ops 2, he's just making a confimred appearence. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 18:18, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :BO wasn't a "direct sequel". It was a sequel but it didn't continue the story. 18:30, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::And BO2 isn't a direct sequel either, it just has returning characters and a new story, as is evident by the trailers and such. --WTRiker (talk) 06:25, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :::So a segment of it doesn't continue the story of Mason and Hudson, and by extension continues the story of Black Ops? --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 18:55, July 16, 2012 (UTC) I honestly can't remember where I read this, but some site said that Treyarch is changing some features of the Ray Gun. Sal Renbar 20:56, June 21, 2012 (UTC)Sal Renbar, the greatest person to ever live M8A1 um... the M8A1 is a replacement for the XM8. Maps? Um, can you give us source on how the M8A1 is a replacement to the XM8, my good sir? 02:55, June 23, 2012 (UTC) This isn't an AK47, is it? Shadowking58 19:06, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, for me, it does looks like a AK. 10:55, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :Per Señor Thumps. 21:28, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Anyone on the fence about buying BO 2? I've played pretty much every Call of Duty game to date, but was disappointed with MW3 and really turned off by the whole premise of BO 2. The whole "Machines turned against us" idea seemed really similar to a Treyarch version of Terminator, mixed with MW3's mundane campaign of "Shoot the Russians, Follow some guy until he dies, then shoot more Russians." Realistically, I would only be buying Black Ops 2 for the zombies, the campaign just being more "Shoot the Russians" and multiplayer being a monotonous repetition of "Shoot the Russians." I'm just wondering if anyone else out there is kind of apprehensive about dropping $60 on something that could be really good or really bad. Alpha Six (talk) 04:04, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :Except for Reznov, there isn't a single Russian in the game as we know it. And it's really not a "Machines turned against us." It's more of a "Machines are being used against us." 14:03, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :You can't possibly be telling me that in a modern Call of Duty game we would be fighting anybody but Russians. Alpha Six (talk) 03:17, August 25, 2012 (UTC) : XM8/M8A1 Anyone figured out yet that the XM8 is the M8A1? 19:05, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Yes it is Doublekill10 (talk) 19:32, April 23, 2013 (UTC) More weapons Riot Shield (or similar defense shield) spotted in multiplayer trailer at 0:58. AS50 in Behind the Scenes (BTS) trailer at ~ 0:58 Unidentified Sniper at 3:13 in BTS Trailer LMG (Similar to M249) at 4:09 in BTS Trailer (might be the MK48?) I think you can see the gun name in the bottom left corner. They made up new weapons and I like it. That's not a UMP Apparently the UMP was added to the weapons list, but when you look at the picture its of a guy holding the vector. Did they put in the wrong picture or did whoever added it really think that it was a UMP? Please remove it from the weapons list. 16:12, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Confirmed Gamemodes Shouldn't we put also the original Gamemodes too, you know Team Deathmatch, Domination, etc. Pain Ray This is that tripod-mounted equipment from the multiplayer trailer. I know this device doesn't have an official name yet, but it's pretty much an ADS (Area Denial System) aka a Pain Ray. Should we make a temporary article for it and then rename it once we know the official name? OmgHAX! (talk) 20:40, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Picture for reference, btw: :No, we'll give it a page when we have an official name. I've removed the image as it was poorly named and only in use on this talk page. 21:29, August 12, 2012 (UTC) More Gamemodes I think we should add more gamemodes to the confirmed list. There's Domination, a new one called Hardpoint, and obviously Team Deathmatch! I mean, come on, we have Multi-Team TDM, why wouldn't there be regular TDM? But yeah, all of those have been revealed via Gamescom. I really like how Black Ops II is arriving on the Wii U. I lack an Xbox and Playstation, plus I'm gonna get the Wii U sometime after it's release date ~DesertEagle8 I added a topic on the gametypes template discussion page to see if it can be updated. Should I move the information here? Seersixone (talk) 20:04, October 7, 2012 (UTC) THEORY: Woods is dead I know this is maybe goofy enough but, Woods is alive in 1986/2025 orthis is just Alex Mason's mental stability because of the brainwashing?. The same with Reznov, Reznov died in Vorkuta but because of the brainwash Mason started to see himSELF and Reznov fighting together in Vietnam, so could this be my theory saying that Woods is actually dead and Mason is again seeing his "ghosts from the past" in the 1980's once again? Just_a_theory.wmv '-ZombineTM 11/11/2012' Woods can not be a figment of Mason's imagination, he interacts with Menendez. Also, in the 2025 story the player character is '''DAVID '''Mason, not Alex. 19:52, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Issues with Black Ops II? It seems no one is aware that Black Ops II is having numerous problems, be it the freezes during campaign or even the excessivle lagging during multiplayer. Or even the Theater not loading at all. I'd look for the source, buuut it's everywhere on different forums, mainly in the Call of Duty forums. :If it's everywhere over the forums then one would assume that people are aware of the problems. 14:25, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Fallout Comparrison without the nuclear warfare, Ancorage,Alaska, and the chinese AK's and shit, Black Ops II looks somewhat similar to the events of the Fallout Series, where china was at war with the US. So, it looks like Fallout without....the fallout? You are comparing two completely different games with two completely different settings. And secondly: "sign your posts using four tildes (Kylet357 (talk) 20:53, December 14, 2012 (UTC))" Kylet357 (talk) 20:53, December 14, 2012 (UTC) If Call of Duty 4 had multiple endings. If call of duty mulitpe endings, one only knows hw crazy things could get. Here is a basic idea for Call of Duty 4 with multipe endings. I will be basing it upon wheter certain charcacter live or die or get captured, as well as if a mission is sucessful or not. I will be going chronologiaclly ias a means to make this less confusing. Stirke force Missions: (most of these would be levels that were cut from the original campaign) there will be four, but instead of commading troops, they will be harder verisons of the campaign missions. You will be given, depending on the difficulty, a number of predetermined lives. These missions are not timed. all have a direct affect on the overall story. "Thats no Sandstorm: Al Asad will try to invade Saudi Arabia as a means to cripple the delviery of oil to the west. If the player fails this mission, Al Assad's nation will not fall until day 6 and the US Marine campaign will be slightly longer. ( the cut missions descent, designated marksmen, and parabolic will become playable, and you will play as Michael Carver unless if Jackson survives the nuke). If the player wins, The Marine campaign will remain the same in length as in the original. "Cobra Pilot" A russian convoy is delivering a nuclear weapon to Al Asad through Armenia. Your mission is to destory the convoy and secure the nuke. You can either fly a chopper in this mission or fight on the ground. 1. If the nuke is destroyed, then Al Asad's captial city will not be destroyed by a nuclear weapon and Lt. vasquez will survive. Al Asad will not flee to Russia and depending one the sucess of thats no sandstorm, he will either be killed by the SAS (if asad fails to invades saudi arabia) or Captured by the US Marines if the middle east campaign goes to day 6. The player will have an opportunity to kill Mrkarov in a later mission. 2. If the nuke escapes, but the lead truck is disabled (not destroyed), and the manifest is recovered, the player will be able to play the strike for mission "countdown", and disarn the nuke durin the mission "shock and awe". 3. If the player fails, the nuke will detonate and Vasquez plus 30,000 US soldiers will die. "Countdown" As stated above, you get a second chance to can disarm the nuke. However, you will not be able to kill Makarov. "Immediate Action" The opfor has seized an Amercian Embassy in the Middle east , lead by Victor Zakeav. Their mission is to capture President Yasir Al Fulani. Your mission is to save Yasir. 1. If the player rescues Al fulani, AL Funlani will reveal that Zakeav and his son are behind the uprising. Fulani will also give away Makarov's name, allowing for him to be killed during the campaign. Both this mission and "cobra Pilot" MUST be won in order to fight Makarov later. 2. whether or not the mission is won, if Victor dies, Gaz will not be revealed to be a double agent. 3. the mission fails and Fulani is executed. "Mile High Club" Russian Terrorist have seized a jet liner in Germany, freeing a HVT who manages the assests of the Ultranationalist party. Your mission is to kill the HVT. 1. If the HVT is killed, The ultranationalists will not be as heavily armed thoughout the rest of the campaign. 2. If the mission fails, the russians will remain the same. Characters: Gaz: Option 1: Gaz survives the last mission. Option 2: Gaz is revealed to be a traitor and is killed in Sins of the Father. Option 3: Gaz survives the last mission, is not discovered to be a traitor, and kills Captain price in the epilogue if Makarov is dead. Option 4: If Makarov survives the sins of the father and Game over, Price kills both Gaz and Makarov in the epilgoue. option 5: Gaz is not a traitor dies in the last mission. Price: 1. same ending as cod4 2. kille by gaz 3. dies on the bridge if Makarov is with Zakeav. VIctor Zakeav: 1. same as original. Nukes are launched. 2. captured, nukes are launched, public knows about it, mass panic 3. Killed in strike force mission, Gaz not revealed to be double agent. Griggs: 1. Same 2. If nuke does not detonate, Griggs will not be injuried. Thus, he will survive the brdige, allowing you to eith kill or capture Irman Zakeav. Paul Jackson: 1. same as original, carver in later campaign. 2. survives nuclear blast, in later campaain. Weaver Why isnt in weaver In BO2 did he die or did he just deserted or is he the man that gets burned in the fire in the beginning of the campaign :We don't know. Also, the talk pages are not for general chattering, they're to discuss the actual article. 15:27, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Deal/contract with FNH? I don't know have you paid attention to this, but there are eight weapons manufactured by FN Herstal: #Five Seven #Tac-45 #Browning HP #SCAR-H #FAL #Ballista #Mk 48 #HAMR Is this some kind of a deal/contract, just like back in MW3? (IW made deal with Leupold and Remington) 19:11, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Which ending in this game is canon!? 05:42, July 18, 2013 (UTC) No one in the Navy is a Soldier. We are all Sailors. Special Warfare Operators (Seals) included. 21:12, June 1, 2014 (UTC)Action Jackson The "Endings" section of this article needs some serious grammatical clean-up. It looks unprofessional and, seeing as this is probably one of the more visited pages on the wiki, serving as a hub for people to find their favorite characters or simply sift through the plot summary, it reflects badly on the compendium as a whole. Someone with clearance ought to patch it up. Untitled I was always wondering about the callout cards and how and were to set them up. Please help me, I'm not new but in still know a lot, so please help me. :Well, you unlock calling cards through challenges (or in some cases, you get one with micro-DLC personalization packs). You select your major one (the one shown when with your gamertag such as when you kill someone) from barracks, and you can select it from the calling cards on the main page. However, for the 3 showcase slots, you need to access barracks, scroll down to "Combat Record", select "Career", and you can move over to the showcase slots and choose whatever calling cards you have for those slots. Hope that helps. 04:06, April 25, 2015 (UTC)